


Holding On

by hannahindie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, spn fanfic, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahindie/pseuds/hannahindie





	Holding On

_Sam_

Sam shook the snow from his hair as he walked into the hotel lobby, his eyes roaming over the elaborate room as he smiled to himself. _The Jane Hotel_. Despite being in New York during the coldest time of the year, he’d been excited when he realized that the job Garth had called Dean about was here. Dean had rolled his eyes while Sam mouthed at him to take it, but had done it anyway. He’d grumbled the entire time, something about people not being able to drive and the amount of salt on the road and how it was going to hurt Baby, but Sam just ignored him. The hotel had quite a history, and with the recent restoration, he wasn’t surprised to hear that there was a chance of a haunting. Nor was he going to pass up the chance to stay in a hotel that wasn’t pay by the hour.

“I can’t believe I let you puppy-eye your way into this one. I should have told Garth to get someone else to handle it,” Dean griped as he caught up to Sam. “What is it with this place, anyway? It’s just a possible salt and burn, what’s got your panties in a bunch?”

“Well, it was built back in 1908, but attention was brought to it in 1912 when the survivors of the Titanic stayed there until the American inquiry into the ship’s sinking was over.”

Dean grimaced and waved a hand in Sam’s direction, “Forget I even asked. I’m going to get a room.” He stalked off, brushing snow off his shoulder as he went, and Sam couldn’t help but chuckle. Sam looked around the room, and that’s when he saw her.

She was sitting in the corner, a pen resting gently against her bottom lip, her head tilted as she looked down at the paper coaster in front of her. From his vantage point, that’s all he could see; full lips and pink cheeks, the rest hidden by a deep hood meant to keep out the cold and snow and prying eyes. Suddenly, she looked up, the hood falling back just enough to reveal wide y/e/c eyes, with long lashes that brushed her pink cheeks when she blinked. She smiled and he smiled awkwardly back, his hands jammed in his pockets. She nodded, gesturing for him to join her, and he slowly walked to her table. The vision of her sitting in front of the frosted window, the snow pouring down a stark white in contrast to her dark clothes, would be one that stuck with him for a long time.

“Hi,” she said, and he couldn’t help but stare at her plump lips, slightly chapped from the cold.

“Hi,” he answered quickly, almost too quickly. He cleared his throat, “What’s your name?” he asked, sounding far more confident than he felt as he sat down in the seat across from her.

“Y/N.” She reached up and removed her hood. “What’s your name?”

Sam stared at her silently for a moment, his words lost as he watched her pink tongue dart out and wet her lips as she waited for his answer. Everything seemed magnified, almost too clear, and it wasn’t until she raised her eyebrow questioningly that he realized that he was still staring at her.

“Oh, umm… Sam. It’s Sam.”

“Nice to meet you, Sam. What brings you to the Jane?”

“I’m here with my brother. We’re working, but I’ve always wanted to see this place, so I thought now would be as good of a time as any.”

“She is beautiful, that’s for sure. Sometimes I just like to sit in the lobby, watch out the window. Sometimes I write…I forgot my notebook today, though. Winter brain, I guess.” She tapped her pen against the coaster and tilted her head, “You’re here for work?” She glanced down at the floor where Sam had sat his bag down, “Are you not staying long? That’s a pretty small bag.”

Sam shrugged, “I don’t need much to get by. We don’t stay in one place for very long.”

“Oooo, mysterious,” she said with a small smile. “Looks like it’s time for you to go work.” Sam looked over to see Dean walking towards them, his eyes on Y/N and a glint in them that he could see even from where they were sitting.

“Ha, yea…that’s my brother. I’ll intercept him for you, I’ve seen that look before.”

She laughed, “Aw, it’s alright. I can handle myself.” She flipped her hood up and began to walk away, “Maybe I’ll see you around.” She tossed the words casually over her shoulder, and Sam was a little disappointed that their time had been cut short. That was, until he looked down at the table and saw she had left the paper coaster, her name and number scrawled hastily across it, and with it a small ink drawing of him. He picked it up and grinned, then looked back towards her retreating form that was quickly disappearing in the snow.

“Who was that?” Dean asked, disappointment written clearly on his face that he’d missed his opportunity.

“Someone that can take care of herself,” he said as he picked up his bag and made his way to the elevator.

Dean shook his head, “Hey wait, what’s that supposed to mean? Sammy!” he called out after him, jogging to catch up.

* * *

_Y/N_

Y/N stood in the beam of light that was shooting directly into the bottom of Antelope Canyon, her eyes closed as she relished the warmth of the sun, despite how hot it was that day. She’d never left the east coast, and had rarely had the opportunity to even leave New York. They had done the obligatory trip to the Grand Canyon, but Sam had insisted on bringing her here. Standing at the bottom of the canyon, she could see why. The deep, smooth sandstone walls were beautiful, carved out over the years by fast moving floods and sand. They almost looked as if they had been carefully painted, the stripes in the rock nearly perfect as they swept along in even rows.

Sam had told her that even though it would be incredibly hot, the trip would be worth it. It was still beautiful in the winter months, but during the summer, the sun was high enough that it shone down in beautiful beams, illuminating the canyon with brilliant streaks of light that showed off the colors of the stone. She made a mental note to have Sam bring her back in the winter so she could see how beautiful even the muted shades would be. Footsteps broke her out of her reverie, and she turned to see Sam standing a few feet behind her, his phone out as he took a couple of pictures of the canyon. Slowly, she pulled her phone from her pocket and focused on Sam just as he put his down and faced her, a brilliant smile on his face. She snapped the picture, and he shook his head as he closed the small distance between them in just two large strides.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked as he slipped his arms around her waist and spun her around in one fluid motion.

Y/N laughed, “Taking a _beautiful_ picture of the scenery.”

He sat her back down, but kept his arms around her as he rested his forehead against hers, “Is that so?” He kissed her gently, then pulled back and looked at her, his head tilted slightly as if he were thinking.

“What?”

“You’re just…you’re remarkable, you know that? I never thought that you’d be here with me… _anywhere_ with me, looking at me like…like _this_. You accepted everything like it was second nature, like fighting monsters was just a normal thing people do.”

“Well, one tends to do that after they are saved from an angry spirit that’s trying to kill them. Especially when said hero is as good looking as you.” She winked at him as she said it, and he smiled warmly. She loved to see him smile; it was rare that it reached his eyes, and she felt like her heart would burst every time she was the reason it happened.

“Yea, well…you’d be surprised.” He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “I love you, Y/N.” Her eyes widened, surprised by the sudden confession. She had known for awhile how she felt about him, had probably known since before he saved her at the Jane that this was the direction it was heading, but the idea of him reciprocating the feelings had never crossed her mind. It wasn’t that she didn’t think he was capable of it; Sam Winchester was a man that cared deeply, protected fiercely, and gave everything. But she knew that for him, hell, for Dean too, loving was too dangerous. Loving meant losing, and he had done enough of that for a lifetime.

“You…you love me?”

He blushed and ducked his head slightly, “Yea, I mean, of course I do. How could I not? You…you saved us. You saved _me_.”

Y/N was shocked into silence; she had certainly helped the Winchesters through their share of problems, hunters’ lives weren’t easy and theirs seemed to be even worse, but never in a million years would she have thought she saved them. Sam was still looking down, so she tucked her finger under his chin and lifted it so that he was looking at her. She stared at him silently, sure that this was a dream, until she watched him blink once…twice…and she realized it was real, not just a wild hope that she would wake from.

She knew she should say something, the look on his face as he waited in the dead silence for what must have felt like an eternity told her that, but she found she couldn’t form the words. Not that she didn’t want to; no, she had been waiting for months to tell him how she felt. How she’d felt like a ghost until she met him, wandering from place to place, seemingly invisible until that day in the _Jane_. Her heart was racing and she wondered if he could hear it. She placed her hand on his chest and closed her eyes, trying to match her heartbeat with his, to calm herself down before she expelled her feelings like a bomb. When she opened her eyes, he was still staring at her, a gentle smile on his face as he recognized her own internal battle as she struggled to find the right thing to say.

The smile was enough. It was simple, obvious, and the best that she could offer him.

“I love you too, Sam.”


End file.
